The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to generating navigable overviews of text content.
Presently, large amounts of content are constantly being generated and consumed by computer users. Navigating and reviewing such content to find content of interest can require considerable time and resources. Automated summarization technologies may be used to analyze content and generate summaries of content for the benefit of users. In addition, certain visualization technologies, such as word clouds, can be used to assist a user in visualizing content in terms of relative importance.